Gods and Monsters
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: - AU. - The Autobots were defeated. Optimus Prime slain. Now the Decepticons have made slaves of those who lived. And one medic offers herself to another in place of her friend. She is made to be his slave. Nothing more. But eventually, it all begins to change. - Shockwave X Red Alert. Mild noncon warning. M for reasons. -
1. 1

**Gods and Monsters**

**Author's Note**: Well, here is a new Shockwave X Red Alert pairing. Granted, this is going in a different approach from my usual fics of the two of them. This will carry a warning to it. The obvious M rating warnings with smut that will start out as noncon. But here you have it. This fic was inspired by the song with the same title by Lana Del Ray.

_"And it's hard to hate someone once you understand them."_

- Lucy Christopher, Stolen: A Letter to My Captor

_"She's not showing any interest in me and she looks like she doesn't want to be here. Should I take off her handcuffs? I thought kidnap victims were supposed to fall in love with their captors?__"_

-Jarod Kintz, The Titanic would never have sunk if it were made out of a sink.

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~O~

**1**

They had failed.

Red Alert never knew just how much she had lost until she stood before the Decepticon leader. The Autobots were defeated, Optimus slain by Megatron's hand.

Sentinel Prime had declared that all Decepticons be given a personal servant. Much to her anguish, there would be a need to repopulate Cybertron and femmes were vital to that necessity.

First Aid trembled beside her and Red Alert took her hand to comfort her.

First Aid looked up at her and Red Alert smiled reassuringly.

"It'll be okay." she said.

The other femme shook her head. "No... It won't."

Megatron surveyed the femmes collected from the recent resistance effort. He smirked, his sharp teeth gnashing together as he studied them. They kept their heads lowered, but their eyes were defiant. Some of them seemed terrified, but did not beg.

Good.

Then, she saw him.

The hulking, monstrous form of Shockwave following Megatron down the line. It occurred to her that someone was going to be chosen to be his slave. Whoever was damned to THAT fate would have been better off dead. Red Alert couldn't imagine any femme surviving any sort of interface with that brute.

Shockwave's optic studied each femme and it seemed as though they were trying to avoid looking pleasing to him. No one wanted to be selected to be his slave.

He stopped in front of First Aid and pointed at her.

"Good choice." Megatron purred.

First Aid panicked and shook her head as two Decepticons grabbed her. "No, please!" she begged. "Not me! No!"

Red Alert stepped up and tugged at First Aid's arm. She was almost yanked from her friend, but faced the two larger Decepticons.

"No! You can't take her!" she shouted.

Megatron chuckled. "I can if it pleases me!"

Red Alert stared down, considering the worst. She closed her optics and exhaled with anguish before she released First Aid and pointed at herself.

"Take me instead."

Shockwave stared at her for a long time and Megatron laughed.

"How noble." he sneered. He looked down at First Aid. "Consider yourself lucky you have someone so thoughtful to your needs."

He looked at Shockwave, who still stared at Red Alert silently. His mandibles clicked together.

"What do you say, Shockwave?" Megatron asked, "Is this other femme suitable?"

Shockwave nodded his head once.

First Aid joyously held Red Alert's arm as she was pulled away. "Thank you." she whispered, almost tearfully, "Thank you, so much!"

Red Alert smiled sadly.

"I wouldn't let you go." she promised. "Stay safe. That's all I ask."

The other femmes watched her in pity and horror as she was taken away by the two Decepticons.

The sound of a gunshot forced a sob down her throat.

O

Shockwave did not speak to her.

Red Alert watched as he prepared a suitable berth. She shuddered when she realized what he was planning to do. Would she survive it? He was so huge and she small.

When Shockwave looked at her, he seemed to be waiting for something.

"What is it?" she asked.

He gestured with a flick of his head and she took a deep inhale, closing her optics.

"Let's just get this over with..." she said, softly.

Shockwave said nothing and moved behind her. She kept her optics closed and bit back a groan of anguish when he moved her into the proper position suitable for interface. But he seemed to hesitate for a moment, considering his given slave's condition.

Red Alert shut down her visual perception and merely drifted into a memory before the war began, trying to keep out any, if all memory of what was currently happening to her.

But it only worked for a short time.

The most outstanding part was that Shockwave wasn't as rough or violent as she had expected him to be. If she had to find any sort of positives, she was at least grateful for that fact. AND the fact that he took her from behind, so he couldn't see the anguish on her face.

But that didn't make it hurt any less the following day. She was sore and ached, so Shockwave had given her a shower to use, but still did not speak or look at her.

Red Alert didn't care.

The monster may have enslaved her body, but she was damned if she let him enslave her will.

O

_Note_ - Well, there you have it. A really grim start to a new Shockwave/Red Alert fic. So we'll see where this goes from here.


	2. 2

~O~

**2**

Red Alert remembered hearing about Optimus Prime's death at the hands of Shockwave.

He had planned to eject the Allspark into space, but Shockwave had followed him and killed him without any form of hesitation. His actions were deemed heroic by all Decepticon kind.

But all Red Alert saw was a murderer.

He mostly maintained his position in the laboratory and never once spoke to her. Only when he made gestures for her to retrieve something did he ever actually interact with her at all.

And when he wanted to interface, it was usually only once every week. She was definitely relieved for that. If she could consider how foolish it sounded, she was lucky. In some regard, anyway.

As she wandered the laboratory corridors, carrying some documents for Shockwave to Megatron, she found Starscream nearby, shrieking at his own personal slave. It was a femme she did not recognize.

"Stupid little glitch!" Starscream spat. "I told you not to drop those!"

"I'm sorry, Lord Starscream!" the femme mumbled. "I'll clean it up. You should relax."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"N-No, I didn't mean - "

Starscream slapped her, knocking her to the floor and Red Alert snarled, moving to intervene. She kicked Starscream in the abdomen, sending the larger Cybertronian stumbling into the wall.

"Why you little...!" he spat.

Red Alert stood protectively in front of the other femme, raising her fists.

"How DARE you touch me!" Starscream hissed, rising and towering over her. "I will have you ripped apart for this!"

"And maybe, before you do, I can mention this little altercation to Megatron or Shockwave," Red Alert promised. "I'm sure they would love to hear how you're breaking their rules about abusing your servants."

Megatron was many things, but he did pass a rule that the slaves were to be treated properly. It was probably Sentinel's manner of persuasion that did it. She could not imagine the Lord of Decepticons ever having any form of consideration like that.

Starscream seemed to bristle where he stood.

"Stupid glitch." he whispered, malevolent. "Do you think I'd let you get away with that?"

"Then I would love to hear you explain yourself to Megatron. Really. I would."

Starscream stood there, his armor practically shaking. She could see him wanting to slaughter her right where she stood. But she did not fear him. She had no reason to. He was a coward.

He simply stalked away, uttering a furious stream of curses. Red Alert helped the femme stand and studied her face; it was leaking Energon. In fact, she looked to have had a few marks from other blows as well.

"I'm fine. Really." the femme insisted. "He's just a coward. I can deal with it."

Red Alert seemed doubtful, but nodded. "Okay."

"Do you think we can get out of this?" the femme asked, anguish in her voice now. "Can the Autobots rise up again? After Optimus' death - "

"Don't think about that right now." Red Alert said, interrupting her. "We can find a way. Right now, the 'cons have the advantage with the Allspark. But we can. I believe we have to have faith to win back Cybertron."

"I don't know if I can..."

"We have to live right now. That's all we have. If we let them beat us down, then all those battles...all of our victories would have been for nothing."

O

That following evening, Red Alert was brought to Shockwave's berthquarters and he gestured to it.

She sighed, closing her optics.

"Again. I know..." she said.

She climbed onto the berth with her back to him. Shockwave studied her lewdly displayed before he moved behind her to get into an appropriate position. His claws gripped her hips and she bit down on her knuckle joints. If there was one thing she told herself, she would never find any pleasure in this.

"You won't be able to please me," Red Alert whispered. "No matter how many times you frag me, I will NEVER find pleasure in it!"

Shockwave wasn't doing anything and she was concerned by that. Finally, he leaned down and his mandibles were brought to her audio receptor. He spoke for the first time since meeting her.

"I don't care if I please you." he growled.

Those words were so cold, that it actually shut her up. She had no other thought to argue.

Shockwave took her shoulder in one hand and her waist in the other. He thrust into her with one swift push of his hips. Red Alert bit down a cry and thought she almost bit her glossa off.

Shockwave was not quick about it this time. He moved slowly. Too slowly. As if tormenting her.

Unfortunately, despite how many times she told herself she would get no pleasure, the overload was approaching against her will. To keep herself from making any sounds, she bit down on her knuckles until they bled Energon, squeezing her optics shut and forcing the cry back into her intakes when overload wracked her systems.

Shockwave remained inside of her for a few moments before he slowly removed himself. He turned from her and gestured with one hand toward the washracks.

Red Alert's legs were shaking and she managed to make her way into it, trying to clean herself as much as she could. But after being with him, she would never feel clean again.

O

The next day, Red Alert wandered into a library where a female Decepticon was standing, reading some documents. It was Slipstream; a female Seeker. She was almost similar to Starscream in appearance, but had a thin, feminine form with horrific mandibles.

"Hello, little Autobot," Slipstream greeted, chuckling. "Hiding away, are we?"

Red Alert had fought Slipstream only once in battle. The flier had often been there to offer backup for Starscream. It was said that she was a clone of the Decepticon.

Clones were different in the way of sparklings born naturally. They aged quicker, which did explain Slipstream's almost sparkling-like voice.

"I'm not here for trouble," Red Alert said, evenly.

Slipstream laughed a little; a high, amused sound. "No. But I know about your interface escapades with Shockwave. They really have brought a frown on your face, haven't they?"

Red Alert's faceplates heated.

"Oh, it must be terrible, huh?" Slipstream laughed, grimacing with pity, "I can't imagine having that hulking beast rutting into me all day. I feel bad for you, dear."

"Well...no one said I had to enjoy it..."

"You could. I know a few tricks. Some good old fashioned Seeker kama sutra that could help a bit."

"...What?"

Slipstream put an arm around her. "Dear, don't worry. I'm not out to fool you. It would be fun to imagine what you could do to him."

"Why?" Red Alert was confused.

"Shockwave may be many things, but he's a mech. A mech with the same wants and needs as all. It doesn't matter who they are. All bots are susceptible to their bodily pleasures eventually." Slipstream explained. "All mechs want what they've never had. He's used to taking and moving on. But you can give yourself to him willingly. Make HIM your slave instead."

Red Alert looked a little disgusted. "I don't think that would work."

"I have an Autobot. A proud and loud one under my service," Slipstream explained, grinning. "He swore he'd never beg me. I tried a few of these tricks and I had him pleading for my valve like a young bot in heat."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"I don't. Megatron has rules about having everyone get along. Primus, it's sickening. Plus, I can't wait to see how well these tricks work on someone like Shockwave."

Red Alert frowned at her. "What makes you think they will?"

"Trust me. They will."


	3. 3

~O~

**3**

Slipstream's methods were quite unusual.

She took Red Alert to her chambers and actually touched her while demonstrating various methods to pleasure mechs in the berth. It was initially strange, but she had been taken by one of the most monstrous Decepticons in their army. And Slipstream was by no means a real threat compared to Shockwave.

"How often does he take you?" Slipstream asked.

"Once. Maybe twice a week on rare occasions." Red Alert replied.

"Ah. So you have already been taken then. So he won't do it again for a little bit," Slipstream said, running her hands over Red Alert's shoulders. "This gives us time. Plenty of it."

Red Alert frowned at her. "Why do this?"

"Dear, I would take a femme if there weren't so few of you," Slipstream giggled. "I'm not choosy when it comes to anything, really. Pleasure is pleasure no matter where it comes from."

Red Alert never thought of it that way.

"Now then, lay on my berth and I'll show you a few techniques. Oh, don't look at me that way. I'm many things, but I'm not a beast. I won't rape you."

Red Alert leaned back in the berth while Slipstream moved on top of her. She supported herself on her knees so she wouldn't crush the younger femme.

"This position is certainly the dominant one," Slipstream went on to explain. "You've interfaced in the past, but somehow I believe your carnal knowledge is limited. I can see it, sweetie. No need to be ashamed. I have learned much during my stay in Dead End."

Red Alert grimaced. "Maybe it is..."

"Indeed. But don't worry. That is why I'm here."

Red Alert shuddered and watched Slipstream's claws as they moved to caress her fingers. "Touch is one of the many parts of interface. To feel your partner's energy beneath your armor..." Slipstream crooned. And with that, you can use this energy to bring them to overload without even joining bodies."

Red Alert looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. I could show you, if you wish."

"Uhm..."

Slipstream smirked at her.

"I...don't feel entirely comfortable..." Red Alert began.

"I can see that your Autobot creed has made it so," Slipstream was slowly caressing her fingers. "You have been told certain things are not proper, I imagine. Oh, don't give me that look. It's true. There should never ben any sort of restrictions in the berth."

"But we need SOME."

"Yes, I suppose. Every bot and femme is different." Slipstream knelt down, bringing her face close to Red Alert's. "But you can learn to rise above it. I am willing to help you. Let's try then, shall we?"

Red Alert sighed, but nodded. "Okay."

Slipstream straightened and began to grind a little on the female Autobot. "When you take him into your body, you can make love to his very spike. Make yourself his god above all. Your internals should caress every bit of him. If he's a large boy - and I imagine he is - he will definitely enjoy that. And you will too."

Red Alert frowned thoughtfully.

"And your internals can create the most delightful vibrations," Slipstream crooned. She vibrated her engine just the slightest and sent them to her legs, where Red Alert felt them.

"Oh! Primus!" Red Alert gasped.

Slipstream made a pleased sound. "Mmm, you see? Nice, isn't it?"

"A little." Red Alert admitted.

"You've probably been taught that interface is all about fragging and cuddling, correct? Well, there's more to it. MUCH more. You've missed out on a whole carnival of red-hot delights, my dear."

Red Alert still didn't know what to make of this. It felt so wrong. Very wrong. But...she almost hated to admit that it was intriguing. But could she really do anything like that with Shockwave? She didn't even like him. What Slipstream suggested felt...insane.

Although...could it really be that crazy? If she was to be a slave, it could go on her terms, as Slipstream suggested. Maybe. Could she really have control over HIM?

"He may rule and dominate you out there, but in the berth, he would be all yours..." the Decepticon purred.

O

The teachings continued and Red Alert made an effort to keep them from others. Shockwave didn't seem to suspect anything as he was entirely too caught up in his own experiments and training of young Decepticons to question her disappearances.

But after those nights passed, Shockwave finally came to her. He was covered in soot and while she stood in front of him, he started turning her around.

"No. Not tonight." she said, stopping him.

He stared at her, lowering his hand somewhat.

"I want to try something." Red Alert tried to sound convincing to him.

Shockwave still stared, saying nothing.

She gave his chest a slight push, guiding him to his back onto the berth. Strangely, he did not argue or attempt to stop her. Perhaps he was curious.

Red Alert climbed on top of him, watching the Decepticon below her. He seemed...curious even still, his red optic narrowing somewhat. Though this position was obviously different for him as he was still, his hands resting at his sides.

Red Alert began to grind a little on him, watching his every movement and reaction. Shockwave glanced off to the side for a split second, as if unsure of what she was doing.

She ran her fingers up and down his chest, exploring a little. Despite his monstrous appearance, he was thick in rippling protomass and armor, the ideal image of a male. She was frightened somewhat by her actions, but she wanted to keep going.

Shockwave clicked his mandibles somewhat, still staring up at her. He reacted very little save for this.

Red Alert was concerned that he would stop this. Perhaps she would fail at what Slipstream had taught her. But slowly, she could feel a warming in his armor. It was very faint and barely there, but she could definitely feel it now.

_Oh, you like that, don't you? _she thought.

His spike emerged from its panel and she glanced down at it.

Oh.

It was quite long and ribbed, with rubber lining the base. He was definitely much more than she had expected. But it was no reason she had been so sore after their first coupling.

She opened her valve and gave him a look. An attempt to look as physically appealing as possible. Shockwave watched her with rapt attention now.

By Primus, it was actually working.

The cold, calculating Decepticon was actually turned on by this? She could not believe it. Never would she have imagined this sort of thing working on him.

But as Slipstream said; all mechs had the same wants and needs.

Red Alert rubbed herself over the top of his spike slowly. She did this for a few moments, allowing it to stimulate her outer valve.

_Oh. _That was different.

Shockwave had still remained silent. But his hips began to move in small, infinitesimal amounts. He was dancing with her, even if it was in such a miniscule manner. Red Alert didn't want to say anything and risk ruining this. She had him now.

She took his hands and placed them at her hips. He stared down at the place where his hands now rested, but did not move them.

Red Alert felt warm all over. Slipstream told her such a slow dance would heat up her internals and make way for an easier interface. Her valve was practically dripping, which was somewhat embarrassing for her. But Shockwave didn't seem to have an issue with it.

She reached down and positioned herself so that she could take his spike into her. Slowly. VERY slow. It felt different than when he took her from behind. There was no pain this time. Each and every ridge moved against her already sensitive internals that left her almost gasping.

It felt better.

_"And when you take him into you...don't waver. Show him you are his god. You control his overload. You overload him. Not the other way around." _

Slipstream had to remind her of this before she departed. But right now, it was actually a little hard to do much thinking.

Shockwave watched her ride him slowly before he let out a deep, throaty sound. Red Alert felt her spinal relay spark with heat at the noise. The fact that she had him under HER control this time... Primus, she had no idea it would feel this empowering.

But she wouldn't moan. She couldn't.

She moved and felt him start to thrust up, meeting her movements. Oh. Primus.

Shockwave's optic flared and his mandibles clenched tightly together, as a bot with lips would in the way of pursing them.

Red Alert couldn't keep herself straight, so she rested her hands on his chest and continued riding him. The overload was approaching. She could feel it in his armor through ribbons of static.

_"When you feel him about to overload, use your engine to amplify it."_

Shockwave hissed at her now, his body shuddering below her. He leaned his head back a little at the feel of her valve tightening around him. The slickness and the heat felt completely different to what he had been used to experiencing from other slaves.

Red Alert had never seen him overload, but she knew when he was close, he moved faster into her. His hand movements would even feel a little sloppy. And right now, that was happening. His chest plating heaved and his optic flared with red and orange.

So she started up her engine, sending vibrations toward the place where their bodies were joined.

She didn't expect her own overload to be so strong that it left her crying out.

She also didn't expect to hear Shockwave hoarsely grating out her name.


	4. 4

~O~

**4**

"Did it work?"

"You know it did."

Slipstream grinned and stood there, pride on her face. "I told you, dear." she crooned. "I bet he called your name, didn't he?"

"...I'm concerned that you were watching us."

"Darling, I'm a perverse little clone, but I wouldn't watch. Unless you wanted me to. I know these things because they always work. Always."

Red Alert was still troubled about what had happened. She did not know what to think about the events of last evening. Shockwave hadn't spoken about it either.

"Did you enjoy it?" Slipstream queried. "Well, as much as you could?"

Red Alert didn't answer. In truth, she was confused about the question.

What was she supposed to say? That she actually found some measure of relief after she overloaded? Biologically, it was satisfying, if she didn't consider the source. But...

"Oh, you look to be in quite deep thought," Slipstream mused. She seemed intrigued by Red Alert's change in behavior. "Maybe you enjoyed it more than you wanted."

Red Alert glared at her.

But she didn't respond.

Later that day, Red Alert was in the mess halls of Shockwave's laboratory consuming rations brought to her when Shockwave entered.

She stiffened and stood up, as was taught to all slaves.

But Shockwave did not beckon for her. Instead, he just stared at her. Red Alert was uncomfortable with the staring, but that was just because she had no idea what he was thinking.

Fortunately, it didn't last long, because he left as soon as he arrived.

Red Alert frowned, considering what had happened.

O

There were many slaves.

Red Alert didn't want to consider herself lucky, but most of the Autobots who still remained suffered far worse a fate than she did. Some were left to rot, half-alive and impaled for all to see. She was fortunate that she didn't have to leave Shockwave's laboratory for too long to see it.

She didn't know if some of her friends were still alive, but she didn't dare ask. No one would tell her the truth anyway.

That afternoon, she was being followed by a Decepticon as she made her way back to Shockwave's laboratory. She didn't know who he was, but he seemed intent on pursuing her. She made an effort not to seem unsettled by his appearance and continued on.

"What's the hurry, Autobot?" the Decepticon queried, condescending in his politeness.

"Shockwave needs these reports." Red Alert said, absently. "I should hurry."

"Hm. Reports." the Decepticon waved a hand in the air. "Such boring drivel, huh? If you had been mine, you'd never have to do any of that silly work."

Red Alert swallowed thickly. She didn't want to seem unsettled.

"I see." she said, quietly.

"Shockwave got first choice, though. Always has. Megatron's favorite, you know."

"I do. He is a mighty warrior."

"That he is. But certainly no good for one such as yourself."

Red Alert started to go, but the Decepticon moved to block her path. She blinked slowly, forming a rigid glare on her face.

"Move, please." she said.

"Now an Autobot should know better than to give orders to a Decepticon. You're a slave." the Decepticon snarled now, grabbing her shoulder, noting the defiance. "And I will not take orders from Shockwave's pet whore."

Red Alert glowered fiercely up at him. "Do what you have to do then." she whispered.

"Oh, I will. And you will not enjoy it."

Before anything could happen, the Decepticon was violently yanked screaming from her. Red Alert backed away, shocked to see Shockwave dragging the Decepticon away a bit and beating his fist into his face. He didn't stop. He just continued doing it until there was nothing left but oil, Energon and broken metal parts that had once been the Decepticon's head.

And all she could do was watch in muted disbelief.

O

He had ordered her to be clean.

Shockwave was many things and cleanliness of his laboratory was a testament to his persnickety ways. He liked everything pristine and pure. When Red Alert had been dragged back to his lab, he sent her to wash up and even checked to make certain she was not hurt.

Initially, this would have touched a silly little youngling, but Red Alert felt that this was all because Shockwave wasn't one to share his property.

What she did know about him was that he was extremely possessive. Perhaps that applied to living beings as well. It was...almost insulting.

"Shockwave, he didn't hurt me," Red Alert insisted. "I'm fine."

Shockwave studied her shoulder, finding no marks.

"See?" Red Alert said, quietly. "I'm...fine."

He clicked his mandibles slightly, still not entirely satisfied, it seemed.

"I can make us something," she suggested. "Something to take our minds off of it."

Shockwave's optic narrowed.

"I know how to brew Energon." she said, smiling a little. "My mother had a good recipe. You can watch me, if you wish."

Shockwave didn't answer, but nodded his head once.

And so, she brewed Energon while Shockwave held her under intense scrutiny. When it was finished, she poured him a glass and offered it. She poured herself one and he stared down at the glass briefly before noticing that he drank it quicker than she expected.

"It's still quite hot!" she gasped.

Shockwave didn't react save for a mild belch of smoke from his mandibles.

Red Alert smiled a little. "That's the first time I've seen someone guzzle down my mother's Energon so fast." she remarked.

Shockwave glanced down at his glass and reached out to pour more.

"Thank you for saving me." Red Alert said, carefully.

Shockwave hesitated when he started to drink his second glass. Then, he took a swift drink and stayed quiet.

After a few moments, Red Alert drank a few more glasses of Energon.

"I know things may never change," she said, evenly. "You will do whatever you want with me until I've become boring to you. But I will keep trying to change it. No matter what."

Shockwave glanced at her, his mandibles moving slowly.

Then, he stood up and made a familiar gesture that she knew all too well. He wanted to interface and she exhaled, standing as well. She turned to present her aft to him, but he shook his head and turned her around instead.

"Oh..." Red Alert said, a little confused.

"Face me." Shockwave ordered.

It was the first time he had spoken to her in a while. So she propped herself onto the table where he often took her and he wrapped her legs around his waist.

Red Alert was still somewhat confused. But she did not argue when he started to rub her closed interface with one hand. It was the first time he had actually done something like this. Instead of just taking her and being done with it. Whatever she had done to him, it certainly left an impression.

Red Alert glanced up at him, struggling to keep herself from shaking too much. He seemed intrigued, as far as his features could express. His mandibles moved against one another, and it occurred to her that such a gesture meant he was thinking.

"Shockwave...?" she mumbled.

Well that probably didn't sound as intelligent as he had when she had been on top of him. This was different in the way that she was heating up without trying. She wasn't repulsed by it. And that notion alone frightened her.

He was gentle.

For the first time.

His hands were on her hips then and his spike emerged. He watched her with a strange focus as he began to rub his spike against her. Red Alert struggled to silence the slight surprised sounds that burst from her lips. But it was really no good. An inferno began to swell within her abdomen unbidden.

Her valve opened and Shockwave abruptly pushed himself into her.

Red Alert's helm fell back with an unfettered gasp. She hadn't expected that sudden move. He had been slow and steady up until then.

But Primus, it felt good.

It actually felt good.

Red Alert couldn't do much thinking when he started moving within her. She could only stare up at him, reeling from the pleasure and conflicted from it.

Shockwave's optic narrowed and he leaned close as he continued rocking into her, watching every detail. He was intrigued, that much was certain. Perhaps this was a change for him as much as it was for her.

He rumbled deeply, vibrating his chest plating. It rubbed against her smaller frame, stimulating sensors in her chest and Red Alert couldn't resist grabbing his shoulders for something to hold onto. Shockwave didn't argue to her holding him and moved harder into her.

She felt his mandibles on her neck and her optics widened at the gesture. She had not expected that at all.

Her valve constricted around him and she knew it wouldn't be long before she overloaded. Shockwave seemed to sense this because he took her chin in one large hand to watch her face. Red Alert had no other choice but to look at him as he worked her toward overload.

"F-Frag..." Red Alert groaned, "Frag it."

She panted heavily through her intakes, fighting it for a few moments before she overloaded with a loud, passionate shriek. Her valve gripped him tight, the slickness of her fluids drenching over him.

It had been the first time he'd ever felt and heard a female overload for him like THAT.

Shockwave growled lowly at the sound, a bare hint of triumphant pleasure as he moved harder into her, seeking his own overload now. It didn't take him long. When he did, there was the barest hint of a snarl and she felt his fluids fill her valve.

Red Alert struggled to find herself after that. She felt ashamed and exhausted...but her body was practically buzzing from the force of her climax that she could not even take a long time to feel much regret. It was there, but she almost didn't care much for it.

"You overloaded for me." Shockwave rumbled. "You said I would not bring you pleasure. But you overloaded. On your own necessity."

Red Alert blinked once. Twice.

"Just...give me a moment..." she breathed. "I need to..."

Shockwave removed himself from her and covered her valve. He studied her, watching the thoughtful look cross her face before she met his gaze.

"Get cleaned." he ordered. "I will have someone bring you rations."

Red Alert struggled to stand, but her legs felt like rubber. She shook her head. "No, wait." she said, used to his leaving her, "Just stay for a moment."

Shockwave seemed confused by the request. "And do what?" he asked.

"It's...nice not to deal with silence all the time, if I'm being honest," she admitted. "And I would rather hear you talk a little than be alone with my thoughts."

He stared at her.

"Not many find my voice worthy of conversation," Shockwave replied. "And you are my slave. You have no right to make requests."

Red Alert exhaled. "Yeah, what was I thinking?" she quipped, turning.

"I will stay of my own choice." Shockwave said, making his way to a desk. "And you will speak. I will simply listen. I have no pressing matters as of now."

Red Alert smiled a little.

"All right."


	5. 5

~O~

**5**

Shockwave spoke in Decepticon for most of his conversations.

Red Alert found this frustrating because she understood very little when it came to their language. Sometimes it was just easier to assume he wanted her to stay ignorant to what he was planning. Strangely enough, he did take her to meetings with his superiors.

Red Alert was ordered to remain quiet when this happened. Though it became difficult when they began to mock Optimus Prime.

"That fool didn't beg for his life," Sentinel said, quietly.

Megatron nodded. "Optimus Prime was never one to beg. But that did make his pathetic mewlings much more entertaining."

Red Alert pursed her mouthplates tight. Shockwave could see her bleeding resolve, but he did not speak on the matter. Instead, he regarded Sentinel Prime with mild contempt in his voice.

"Perhaps that is true," he said, evenly. "We will not build Cybertron on a petty victory over a useless tool. I may have ended his life, but he was a worthy opponent. We will not forget that."

Sentinel seemed to sense a challenge in Shockwave's voice, though he did note it.

Red Alert glanced over at Shockwave curiously.

"I have work to do," Shockwave told them, rising. "I will waste no more time pampering your foolish ego."

Megatron grinned and stifled a chuckle, but Sentinel did not look impressed. He watched Shockwave depart with Red Alert eventually following.

"That fool." he spat. "How dare he presume to speak to me that way!"

"Shockwave is no fool, Sentinel," Megatron told him. "He may be many things, but he knows his place in this universe. If there is anyone I would never question of their loyalty, it would be him."

Red Alert was led to Shockwave's laboratory where he ordered her to clean a holding pen for a new specimen. A feral Steeljaw. He led it into the pen once she was done and Red Alert watched the slavering beast with shock. She had seen many of these during the war.

"I need to ask you something." Shockwave said.

Red Alert turned to him, surprised. "What is it?"

"Who taught you how to interface the way you did with me?"

Red Alert's faceplates heated. "Oh! Um..." she tried. "It was Slipstream."

"I suspected as much." Shockwave did not seem angered by this. "Though you doing such things outside of my optic normally would warrant a punishment. A SEVERE punishment."

Red Alert exhaled. She expected it.

"Though I am curious by your necessity to please me," Shockwave sounded as such. "I will summon Slipstream here and we will see what else she will educate you on."

"What?! That's not - "

"No. You had no problems doing so when I was not present. You will do so while I observe."

Red Alert didn't know that she could do something like that in front of him. But he did not leave her much choice as he called for Slipstream shortly afterwards. The flyer entered the laboratory, letting out a curious trilling sound when she noticed the two.

"Oh! This is a delightful sight!" she said. "What can I do for you?"

Shockwave gestured to Red Alert. "Since the two of you are scheming behind my back. I am going to watch you engage in your next training session."

Slipstream grinned widely. "Oh! You told him!" she purred, looking at Red Alert.

"Now. Both of you get into my berth. I will simply watch you overload each other."

Slipstream seemed completely for it, but Red Alert was not.

"Shockwave, this isn't - " she began.

"Silence, Autobot." he commanded, taking a seat. "Now, begin."

Slipstream took her hand and guided her to the berth. Red Alert was quite tense, even when the flyer massaged her shoulders.

"Now, now, dear. Nothing to worry about. I'll be gentle, remember?" she crooned.

Shockwave tilted his head at that.

While Slipstream's glossa caressed her wingdoors, Red Alert couldn't help her soft moan.

"Wingdoors are quite sensitive to a ground Cybertronian," Slipstream purred, "The glossa is always the best thing to use. Caress every little node. Draw out the sensation. I have almost the same mandibles as you, Shockwave. You could even nibble them."

To prove her point, she found a tiny node in Red Alert's wingdoors and nibbled it. The Autobot gasped out and Shockwave shifted a little in his seat.

Red Alert felt warm all over. Maybe it was the gentle ministrations of Slipstream or Shockwave watching, she didn't know, but...

The look on his face was not of arousal. He didn't appear to enjoy what he was watching, but he observed as if he was learning. Teaching himself to -

Wait a minute.

Red Alert didn't have time to think about it when Slipstream's claws began to make their way to her valve. She tensed and the Decepticon licked her neck gently.

"It's all right, dear. I know what I'm doing." Slipstream purred.

Red Alert gripped her arms, but gave in when she felt the delicate tease of those claws against the opening of her valve. She tensed and shivered, attempting to feel more, but struggling not to give in. Slipstream dipped one claw into the Autobot, smiling at the heat and fluid that greeted her.

"Hm, see how warm she is?" she purred, "Because I understand the things that pleasure a femme and a mech. Caress here, too. It's always sensitive during intimacy." She touched Red Alert's lower back before kissing the place between her shoulders.

Red Alert missed the acknowledging nod Shockwave did.

"Would you like to take over from here, Shockwave?" Slipstream suggested, with a grin. "I'm sure a big boy like you could make her scream in the right circumstances..."

Shockwave's optic narrowed and he met Red Alert's gaze. She looked at him through a haze of pleasure. He didn't know what to feel when she actually nodded, showing him that she was okay with the idea.

The larger Cybertronian stood up and slid into the berth. Slipstream removed her claws from Red Alert's valve - which she voiced her displeasure of - and smiled when Shockwave regarded the Autobot silently, contemplative.

"I'll show you. Right here, Shockwave." Slipstream coached, taking his hand and guiding it between Red Alert's legs. "Ah. Gently. Doing so will ensure an even more pleasurable experience."

Shockwave stared down at Red Alert, watching the pleasured expressions grace her face. He seemed surprised by her reactions. _He_ was causing her such pleasure? From a simple motion alone?

Slipstream watched the sight with a smirk. She leaned foward and gave Red Alert's shoulders a little lick.

"Sometimes it's the simple gestures that are the most effective," she told the larger Decepticon. "Try and beckon to her then. You'll enjoy this."

Shockwave did as she suggested and made a beckoning gesture. Red Alert let out a startled cry and gripped his arms, arching toward the source of pleasure. Shockwave's optic narrowed at the sound.

"Ahh, good." Slipstream purred. "Now kiss her. Femmes enjoy that."

Shockwave tilted his head. He'd never kissed anyone a cycle in his life. But he leaned forward and his mandibles tickled Red Alert's cheeks. She didn't know if she could kiss him. Being taken was a lot different than sharing a kiss. To her, a kiss felt simply more personal.

But he moved forward anyway and his complex mouth covered hers.

Oh. She hadn't expected THAT.

Shockwave's mandibles were a nonstop session of nibbling sensation. He even had a glossa as far as she could feel that insistently flicked a bit against her lips. Well, it wasn't really much in the way of skill - he probably never kissed anyone before - but it wasn't as horrible as she imagined it to be.

Red Alert shuddered beneath him, moaning a little louder when she felt herself reaching her end.

"Ah, she's going to overload soon," Slipstream continued to croon. She caressed Red Alert's sides. "You must have very skilled fingers after all."

Shockwave didn't reply to that. He almost forgot that Slipstream was still there as he moved his fingers into the femme in his arms. Red Alert mumbled helplessly, gripping him tight. She practically drenched his hand in her fluids. Slipstream continued to kiss her neck and shoulders as if soothing her.

"Such a sweet little Autobot." she said, "You're a lucky Decepticon, Shockwave."

Red Alert hissed and groaned.

"Are you going to overload, sweetie?" Slipstream crooned to her.

"Yes..." Red Alert choked.

"Go on then. It's all right."

It didn't take much longer. The utter molestation from both Cybertronians was enough to send her over the edge. Red Alert writhed and cried out in their arms and she was certainly not subtle about it.

Too much.

It was too much for her systems to handle. How this much pleasure was even possible was beyond her. Slipstream knew much more to satisfy a harem of mechs and femmes alike. She could barely make out the sensation of vibrations against her back and the soft, melodical call from the femme behind her.

Red Alert struggled to contain her vocals - she spent a good several moments gasping and panting. Shockwave removed his fingers from her and she leaned against him. She couldn't help it.

"This was fun, Shockwave!" Slipstream said, delighted. "I overloaded just watching her! We should definitely get the three of us together again sometime!"

She gave Red Alert's back a little pat before departing.

O

Well, that was definitely new.

Red Alert had never engaged in an interface with two Cybertronians. It was almost shameful the way she had experienced pleasure from it. She didn't want to talk about it with either one of them.

Fortunately, Shockwave had no asked how she felt about it.

He seemed more interested in working on his experiments that evening.

"The rebels hit the Iacon storage vaults."

Red Alert reacted somewhat when she heard that. She was cleaning the floors when a Decepticon reported to Megatron. She pretended as if she didn't.

"How many?" Megatron asked.

"Only four. We've pushed them back."

"Good. They will eventually understand the change made to our home. Get something to drink and rest for tomorrow. I will have patrols sent to your position."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

Red Alert considered this. Who could have still been around to lead a rebellion against Megatron's forces? For all she knew, the Autobot morale had long died after Optimus had been killed. She could only think of a few, but she had not seen them since the war began.

Whatever the case, she was glad to hear this.

It meant someone was still able to fight to set Cybertron free.


	6. 6

~O~

**6**

Red Alert awoke and found Shockwave attempting to lure one of his specimens out of its cell. A snarling, titanium moosebot.

"Shockwave!" she exclaimed, watching as he tugged on the shock collar he had been using.

The moosebot let out a bellowing cry and raised itself up to slam its hooves down onto Shockwave; but before it could, Red Alert stepped between it and the Decepticon. She reached out with two hands and began to stroke the creature's muzzle. It slowly calmed and let out a thick, rumbling grunt.

"There there..." she soothed, "It's okay. We're okay."

Shockwave watched this, straightening where he stood. Red Alert looked at him and gestured with one hand.

"Come here, Shockwave." she said. "It just needs a gentler touch."

Shockwave clicked his mandibles before Red Alert took his hand. The moosebot stirred a little, growling in distress, but Red Alert soothed it with gentle Cybertronian.

"No, no, it's okay," she told the animal. "Okay. Good."

Shockwave's hand was placed on its side and he felt the cybernetics within its body whirring. The animal stirred a little, nervous and Red Alert shushed it.

"See?" she told the Decepticon. "If you give it a more gentler touch, it will obey you."

Shockwave stared at her for a moment.

Red Alert reached for a bucket filled with Energon treats and held one out to the moosebot. It sniffed her hand and she smiled when it gobbled the treat up. Red Alert chuckled and turned to Shockwave. She removed a treat from the bucket and placed it into his hand.

"Now you try." she said.

Shockwave seemed to consider her request before he held out the treat to the moosebot. The animal backed away and let out a snort, but Red Alert continued to calm it. Shockwave reached out and the moosebot hesitated, sniffing his hand for a few moments.

Eventually, it took the treat from his hand and stepped back, braying. Red Alert smiled at the sight.

"It just takes a little time and patience." she told him.

Later that day, Red Alert was given a surprise.

Shockwave did not call for her simply for interface. He called and asked her if it was what she wanted to do. Red Alert didn't really know how to answer.

"I'm sorry?" she said.

"I want to interface, but I am asking if it is something you wish for as well." Shockwave said, simply.

Red Alert stood there, shocked. She was being given a choice?

Shockwave's mandibles clicked once and his optic narrowed. He spent a moment waiting for a response before he approached her. Red Alert expected to be hit and so cringed back a bit - she hadn't intended to do so, but she was prepared for it nonetheless.

Shockwave hesitated now. "No. Do not look at me like that."

Red Alert frowned, confused. "Like what...?"

"Like you're afraid of me."

Red Alert was still confused and wavered, shaking her head. "I don't understand."

Shockwave raised his claws, as if to seize her, but held them inches over her face before clenching them into a fist. He gestured gruffly with a flick of his head.

"Leave." he ordered.

"What?"

"Leave!"

Red Alert quickly rushed from the room with a frightened sound.

O

Slipstream was more than surprised when Shockwave called for her.

"What troubles you, my friend?" she crooned.

Shockwave was standing at his table, contemplative. "My slave confuses me."

Slipstream tilted her head curiously. "Does she? Well, she is a curious little Autobot." she remarked. "I'm surprised she has managed to baffle you so. But as you know, if a slave fails to uphold your expectations, she is to be sent away...or killed."

Shockwave shook his head. "She has not failed my expectations, you fool."

"Then what concerns you?" Slipstream asked.

"I want to know what she discussed with you. What you two have been plotting," Shockwave said, evenly. "And I will find out. One way or another."

Slipstream grinned. "Aww, a little patch?" she cackled. "That might be fun to see!"

"Not on the Autobot. On you."

Slipstream looked surprised. "Really. Little me? You do understand that us clones have a unified mind. Whatever you see could come from any one of us."

"I am prepared. Which is why you will have your central processor shut down. Now get onto my table before I break your legs."

O

Red Alert didn't know what she stared at.

The statue of Optimus Prime had been taken down and replaced with one of Megatron, in a pose that represented all the glory of Cybertron.

Or so it read on the plaque.

But Red Alert was not so certain. Her people were slaves. They were traded like toys or Energon, but in the same instant, Cybertron was flourishing again. She saw signs of the fauna returning, the Energon trees were growing again... what did this all mean?

There was no way they had been the problem. No. That wasn't possible.

But why did the thought pass her mind anyway?

"Autobot."

Red Alert turned, finding Sentinel Prime approaching her. She was concerned about being alone with the traitor of the Autobots. Concerned in the way that she would say something she would surely regret. Sentinel simply watched her as he approached.

"You're thinking about what's happened here," he said, evenly.

"I am, sir..."

Sentinel let out a small sigh. "I know you hate what I've become." he told her. "Truth of the matter is, I can't say this union between myself and Megatron is something I should be proud of. I'm not. But if you knew how badly our planet was falling apart - "

"So that means betray Optimus and his trust?" Red Alert's words left her before she could stop herself.

Sentinel's optics narrowed and his features smoothed out a little. "Optimus was my student. He looked up to me to teach him everything I knew. I regret that he had to die for this all to end. I truly do. But to save our home and the lives of all of us, I had to make that sacrifice."

Red Alert knew she couldn't say anything to make him understand. Sentinel would forever keep his own opinion of the matter and not change it purely because she wanted him to.

"Now then. Return to your master." Sentinel told her.

Red Alert scowled after him. "I am no one's slave."

Sentinel smiled a little and glanced back at her as he started to go. He chuckled and departed, leaving her alone with her thoughts and her indignity.

Later that evening, she returned to Shockwave's laboratory and found him waiting for her.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

Red Alert shrugged her shoulders. "Just to think."

"Understood."

Shockwave's behavior seemed peculiar, but Red Alert didn't note it.

"Sit." he ordered, gesturing to the other side of a table where he sat.

"I don't think - "

"No! I will speak to you now."

Red Alert nodded. "All right."

She took a seat at regarded the Decepticon carefully. "What did you want to discuss?"

"You. What are you?"

Red Alert frowned. "Sorry?"

"I understand you are unique," Shockwave replied, hesitating a few times in his words, "I do not comprehend the nature of you, Autobot. It is not an easy feat to fool me. I know many and all types of your kind."

"Well, that is where you're wrong, Shockwave." Red Alert said, evenly. She watched his optic narrow a little. "What we are compared to you isn't different. We are both Cybertronians. As for our titles? They are about choice. I chose to be an Autobot as you chose to be a Decepticon."

"No. There was no choice."

"For some of us, there was. No one forced me to be an Autobot."

"Then why make that choice?"

"To be an Autobot?"

He nodded.

Red Alert sat there, pondering this. When she felt herself ready to answer, her mind somehow pulled back. Now that she had given it a lot of thought, she didn't know. Shockwave watched her for a few moments.

"Do you not know?" he asked.

"I suppose I don't."

"Hm." Shockwave said nothing more.

Red Alert was quiet for a few moments more before she spoke again. "And you?"

"I joined the Decepticons because Optimus was a fool. Megatron was a bot of vision."

"Optimus was no fool!"

"Wasn't he?" Shockwave countered. "His plans for a 'just Cybertron' went only as far as was convenient to him. Megatron and most Decepticons had their own means of what was 'just', but they did not fit in with what Autobots believed. In a sense, the entire war is a game of fools."

Red Alert wanted to argue, but her words stcuk in her vocals.

What if he was right?

"I don't believe that..." she said, but it was pointless. Her voice betrayed her.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you believe." Shockwave said, simply. "You are a simple pawn in this game. You always have been. Your thoughts are irrelevant."

Red Alert's optics narrowed. "Then why speak to me at all?"

Shockwave was silent for a moment. "I did not insinuate that your thoughts were irrelevant in an entirety. Simply to those who boast a higher status. Trying to change what cannot be changed will not merit results. I am a scientist and a warrior. I have seen enough of this to understand. I was particularly intrigued with what I witnessed in Slipstream's mind."

Red Alert understood that he must have initiated a psychic patch with the flier. She didn't want to think further on that because Shockwave was standing. He took a seat in front of her now and she frowned up at him.

He seemed thoughtful, given the slow click of his mandibles.

"Are you frightened of me?" he asked.

Red Alert nodded. "I'm no fool, Shockwave. Your strength is something to fear."

"Perhaps I should send you away?"

She looked confused.

"No... perhaps..." Shockwave seemed to contemplate before standing. "I will not touch you anymore. Unless you call for me specifically, I can tend to my own needs from now on."

Red Alert looked stunned. Unless she called for him? What did that mean?

She needed time to think about this, so she departed after he bid her away.

Maybe he needed to think too.

It had certainly changed for the strange these passed few days.


	7. 7

~O~

**7**

The following morning, Red Alert searched for Shockwave and found him tending to a herd of moosebot in a fenced-in area just outside of his laboratory. She joined him and he barely acknowledged her.

"Autobot." he said, "I have no further tasks for you at this present time."

Red Alert nodded. "That's fine. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Shockwave stared at her, confused. "Why?"

"Well, you seemed troubled about our discussion," Red Alert replied. "I'm sorry. Having any sort of passive talk with a Decepticon is still unusual to me."

Shockwave thought about that. "The same applies to myself, I suppose..."

Red Alert stood on the opposite end of a moosebot he was presently grooming.

"It seems your lesson in gentleness does apply here," he replied. "I have had few accidents."

Red Alert nodded. "I told you. Violence has its place, but mostly people and animals tend to respond more to kindness." she explained. "Though I suppose you haven't had much experience in that."

"No."

He paused before continuing. "Talking with you is certainly better than with Sentinel or any other stupid Autobot," he said, "You do not speak with that persistent, sanctimonious tone that makes me want to cut out your glossa."

Red Alert laughed a little. "I haven't been much in the ways of boasting."

"And why is that?"

"I'm a nurse. I have very little to pride myself in other than that."

Shockwave made an annoyed sound. "That is a stupid belief."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"A female such as yourself is physically desirable, intelligent and hard-working." Shockwave replied, as if she should have known that. "Whatever else you feel you need to have isn't important."

Red Alert arched her optic ridges. "Was that a compliment?"

"Whatever you wish it to be. It matters not to myself."

She laughed a little. "Well, I appreciate it. I haven't had many Decepticons commenting me."

"I assumed we were all Cybertronians?"

She made a face. "Oh. You caught me..."

Shockwave sighed and guided the moosebot to its herd. Red Alert followed him and stared up at the larger Cybertronian, wondering what he was thinking. Shockwave sensed her gaze and clicked his mandibles. He didn't demand for it to stop.

"Do you remember before the war?" Red Alert asked. "When you had that shipment of Energon delivered to Iacon during the festival?"

Shockwave contemplated this. "Yes. It came back later because some fool decided to damage the crates."

She laughed a little. "That was me."

"What?"

"I was still in training and I had chased one of my patients down," Red Alert explained, laughing and making gestures with her hands, "He was a crazy bot, hopped up on High Grade. I ended up spinning right into the crates. I had Energon all over me."

Shockwave snorted and shook his head.

"You can imagine the letter I had to write." Red Alert chuckled.

"Yes. You had stated the unfortunate events that led to an Energon spillage on physical form. Had I known that was taken literally, I believe the laughter in my office would have made more sense."

"They laughed?" Red Alert snorted. "I can't believe that."

"Laughter is stupid."

"No, it's not. It just had a tendency to make things worse sometimes. You've never laughed?"

"No."

Red Alert arched her optic ridges. "Never?"

"Never."

She thought about that.

What a sad thing.

O

Shockwave stayed true to his word.

He did not call for her to interface in the days to pass. Red Alert wasn't sure why he did this. He still never gave her any answer. But really, why was she worried about the reason? Didn't she hate the very thought of being taken by him every time he wanted it?

Red Alert was getting confused and decided to try and sleep it off.

But she was awoken prematurely from recharge by the sounds of Shockwave's enraged curses. Cautious, she stood up from the berth she was made to sleep in and wandered into another room. She found him asleep at the desk, in the middle of what she could guess was a terrible nightmare.

She looked over her shoulders briefly before approaching him. There was a blanket lying nearby and she took it before placing it over his shoulders. Shockwave seemed to calm and she turned. He awoke and watched her go before staring down at the blanket she had covered him with.

Confused by the gesture, but too exhausted to argue it, he went back into recharge.

The following day, the two walked outside into the courtyard to talk.

"I don't remember that..." Red Alert had finished listening to him discuss a speech he had made in central Kaon regarding an advancement in Energon.

"I'm certain you don't," he replied, evenly. "It was a particularly proud moment in Decepticon history."

Red Alert frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. Seeing things on the other side certainly puts a new perspective to it."

"It does, I suppose."

Red Alert tilted her head with a small sound. "You know. I've been thinking about those rebels still out there." she said. "Do you think they will be caught?"

"I think they will be killed." Shockwave replied.

Red Alert reacted with a mild gasp.

"Why does that surprise you? This is proof that they cannot accept that the world has changed," Shockwave continued, "Your naive ideals will only get you killed in the end. They will not accept it, and Megatron will waste no time in trying to persuade them. He may attempt it for a little while, but he has little in the ways of patience."

"What if I tried to say something?"

"You MUST be joking."

"No, I'm serious."

"And you believe they would even CONSIDER such an idea?"

"It's worth a try! Megatron and Sentinel Prime found a way to get along. Somehow. Maybe I can try all the same!"

"No. I will not allow it."

Red Alert glared up at him and started to protest, but something gleamed in the distance, near the top of a destroyed tower outside of Iacon's walls. She squinted and struggled to make out what it was. Shockwave stared down at her. His back was facing the direction of the point of interest.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

Red Alert's optics grew wide. "Move!" she shouted.

A shot rang out, just as she managed to shove the larger Cybertronian out of the way. Only to take a hit directly in her shoulder. Shockwave watched in disbelief as she tumbled a few feet away before whirling with a fierce roar, taking aim with his cannon in the direction of the shot.

Moments as he fired, the building stood intact for two seconds before it was obliterated in an explosion of violet light. The sound captured the attention of others, who rushed outside to see what had happened. Slipstream bent down to Red Alert, just as the Autobot was moaning in agony.

"Oh! Oh, oh, don't worry, dearie." she soothed. "We'll get you fixed!"

Megatron turned to Shockwave for an explanation. "What happened?" he demanded.

"One of the rebels!" Shockwave spat, filled with the urge to slaughter. "A sniper!"

Megatron turned his attention to Starscream. "Go! Check the perimeter!"

"As you command, Lord Megatron." Starscream said.

He took to the skies, while Shockwave made his way to Slipstream. She carried Red Alert in her arms and they made their way into his laboratory. She winced in pain and looked around, dazed.

"What happened?" Red Alert mumbled.

"You were just shot!" Slipstream laughed. "Don't worry. We'll get you taken care of."

Red Alert winced when Shockwave put a hand over her wound. They arrived at his laboratory and she was placed onto a table. Shockwave gestured with a snap of his claws.

"Slipstream, bring my tools here!" he ordered.

She made her way to a table and brought the tools in question. Looking down at Red Alert briefly, she gave Shockwave a small smile.

"It's peculiar, my friend," she teased, "Here I thought she was the enemy."

"An Autobot never takes a bullet for a Decepticon, you fool. Now shut up and bring me a case of Energon."

Slipstream made her way through the lab to retrieve what he wanted. Red Alert was a little dizzy from Energon loss and winced when Shockwave moved quickly; he was already soldering the wound shut. She met his gaze, but he didn't look at her. He seemed focused, intense. It was more than what she was used to seeing.

"Here it is." Slipstream said from somewhere Red Alert couldn't see.

"Good. Connect it to that tube." Shockwave ordered.

Red Alert was going to question what was going on, but she felt a sharp pinch on her other arm and noticed Energon flowing into her from a small tube that had been connected to her body from a machine.

"We will discuss your actions later," Shockwave told her.

Red Alert didn't want to do any talking.

She was just as in much shock for what she had done as he was.


	8. 8

~O~

**8**

"Autobots do not save Decepticons."

"I know..."

"Why did she do it?"

"Maybe ask her."

Red Alert could see the ceiling of Shockwave's laboratory as she regained consciousness. She sat up and was immediately met by the Decepticon.

"Be still," he ordered, "You've taken a shot."

"I remember that." she said, frowning and rubbing her head. "Did they find the one who fired the shot?"

"No..."

Shockwave stared at her, a certain coldness to his gaze; one that sought answers. Red Alert felt a little uncomfortable about his stare.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want to know why you did that."

"Did what?"

"Don't toy with me, Autobot. You know what you've done. You took a bullet for me." Shockwave's vocals took on a darker edge now. "No Autobot takes a wound for a Decepticon."

"I...I don't know."

"You do, or you would not have done it!"

"I don't know!"

Shockwave spread his mandibles. "_Tell me_!" he roared.

The roar was so frightening, that she immediately went on the defensive. "I don't know why I did it!" she shrieked, "It all went so fast! I had to act!"

"You chose to act by saving me from a potentially fatal shot!"

"YES!"

"WHY?! Why would you willingly betray your own for me?!"

Red Alert could see the confusion and raw emotion there now. It was startling. She had no idea he could ever feel that way for any reason. He continued to ask this over and over.

"Because I fragging love you, all right?!" she screamed.

Shockwave froze.

Red Alert realized what she had said. Her eyes widened in shock, but once she said them, she didn't stop. "I fragging love you and I HATE YOU." She was almost at tears now. "I hate myself for it. I don't know why, but the thought of you dying...scared me. I couldn't let it happen!"

On Shockwave's end, he hadn't moved for some time. In fact, if not for his cycles of breath, he would have been mistaken for a statue.

Finally, when he did speak, his words came out cold. "You're lying..."

Red Alert looked shocked. Never had she proclaimed her feelings, only to have them tossed away as if they were nothing. But honestly, what did she expect? Shockwave to come running into her arms and agreeing with her proclaimations.

"You feared only for your own safety..." Shockwave whispered, "Love? Me? How utterly foolish. No. How STUPID! Di you really think your pitiful mewlings is enough to sway me?! You cling to desperation like a child seeking comfort. Now get out of my sight."

Red Alert stood there, shock on her face.

Finally, she clenched her teeth and brushed away from him. "Maybe I should have let that bullet hit you." she said, hurt in her voice, "Or maybe you should have just let it kill me."

With that, she was gone.

O

"She took the shot for him."

"What?!"

"I know what I saw."

"No...she can't betray us."

"Her mind has adapted to survive their abuse, Magnus, sir...as a sort of Stockholm Syndrome. She stays loyal to survive. That is all. If I can simply speak to her..."

"No. Stay far from Iacon as possible. You're lucky to be alive."

O

Slipstream worked on shelving the Energon cubes when Red Alert entered.

"Ah! Hello, dearie!" she said, "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"You look distracted." Slipstream mused, noticing the look on Red Alert's face. "What's wrong?"

Red Alert shook her head. "Nothing."

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like nothing."

"I don't know. I just feel angry, that's all."

"At?"

"Primus, you're so annoying sometimes!"

Slipstream laughed heartily. "Yes, I know. Just ask Starscream," she joked, "Especially regarding the Vos Assault. I certainly showed him the true meaning of 'Clone Dynamics'."

"As a clone, you know his thoughts and actions?"

"Oh yes. Clones are all joined to the 'real one'. We know one another personally down to the very spark." Slipstream explained.

"But...just because you're a clone, that doesn't mean you're not real."

Slipstream looked surprised. "What?"

"You're alive, aren't you? You cycle the same air, fight the same batttles..." Red Alert frowned now. "Who is he to say he's more real than any of you?"

Slipstream had obviously never been told this before, because she was quiet. Her mandibles clicked a few times before she chuckled.

"I never considered it that way." she mused.

"You're a Decepticon, but I'm not going to deny your existence," Red Alert replied, just as quiet now. "Starscream should really understand what you are. A piece of him. Probably the best part."

Slipstream laughed a bit. "Well, I'm not sure about that."

"So what part of him are you?"

Slipstream didn't reply.

But really, she knew.

_I'm the part of him that lives. Lives the lives of many. That loves. Loves to fight, loves to cherish. That believes. Believes in all possibilities. Hopes for something greater than what is. I'm the part of him that he never should have lost. I'm the part that feels._

_I'm the part of him that died long ago. _

O

Clones spent their free days talking together.

They were looked upon almost as bad as Autobots in some cases. But Slipstream had been thinking on Red Alert's words.

"Dirge, I told you, that's mine!" Thundercracker snatched the cube from the other clone.

Dirge hissed furiously. "It's mine! All of it!"

He scrambled to grab the small cubes of Energon while Thundercracker tried to take them from him. Slipstream sighed at their antics.

"All of you, shut up for a nanoklick." she ordered.

They looked at her now.

"What is it?" Thundercracker asked, in the middle of a ridiculous pose with his fellow clone.

"Do you think we're all real?" she asked.

They stared at one another, confused by the question.

"Starscream is the real one," Ramjet said, frowning.

"That's what the egomaniacal twit says - No, not you, Thundercracker." Slipstream replied, off of Thundercracker's somewhat humorous stare. "But we are real, right?"

Most of them seemed uncertain, conflicted by the question even still.

"We are real." Slipstream told them, smirking. "And maybe it's time Starscream knows it."

Sunstorm laughed with glee. "I've always hated that fool! Oh, but with the BEST reasons, of course."

Slipstream smiled. "What do you say we confront him about it? Make our voices heard?"

The clones cheered wildly at that.


	9. 9

~O~

**9**

She didn't understand it even then.

Red Alert had been avoided by Shockwave for most of the week now. She had received word that he had left Iacon for a few hours that morning and didn't return until the evening.

She found him standing in the courtyard in front of the statue of Megatron, staring off into the distance.

"Shockwave?" she said.

"Autobot," he acknowledged.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Red Alert asked, carefully.

"...no." Shockwave seemed distant, distracted.

Red Alert was quiet for a moment before she reached out and took his hand into hers. He glanced down briefly, but did not pull away.

"I did not see this," he said, quietly, "I believed I would spend my entire existence a mere pawn. That was how I preferred it. That was how things should be."

Red Alert glanced up at him, but said nothing.

"In the end, all that should be is logic. But when logic has been compromised, it should be rectified."

"But logic has room for change."

"No. Logic is flow. Logic is the even passing of the ocean waters. A simple boat can ripple the calm sea," Shockwave said, as if releasing a heavy burden.

Red Alert was silent for a moment.

"Slipstream and the other clones cornered Starscream early today," she told him, "They wanted to be treated as Cybertronians, not as copies. Megatron took one look at the situation and told him to work it out himself. They were his mistakes, so he had to correct it."

"What did they do?"

"They beat him." Red Alert continued, "I watched them do it. And Megatron? Just turned the other way. I should have found it funny, but I didn't. Starscream is a piece of slag, but that? That wasn't justice. That wasn't change... Primus, is this what it's going to be like? Are we just going to tear each other apart until none of us are left standing?"

Shockwave glanced down at her. "You want things to change. They won't. They can't. Some are so set in their ways that the war is all that fuels them. Violence is all we know anymore. There can be peace - for a time - but it will always end in death."

"It doesn't have to!"

Shockwave stared ahead. Again, he was quiet.

"Are you waiting for something?" Red Alert finally asked.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I am waiting to be fixed, Autobot." Shockwave said, quietly.

Red Alert looked confused. "What?"

A shot rang out, blasting through Shockwave's chest. Red Alert stood there, frozen as she watched the Decepticon crumble to his knees. He stared down at the bleeding wound in his chest before collapsing to the ground.

Red Alert could barely hear her scream as she rushed to his side. The sound was caught by others, who rushed outside. Megatron's optics widened when he found his subordinate in the arms of the Autobot slave.

"Oh Primus, Shockwave..." Red Alert moaned, "What did you do?"

Shockwave's mandibles gushed with Energon and he stared at her, disoriented from the pain.

"R-Red..." he struggled to speak.

"Oh no," she soothed, tearfully. "It's okay. Let me hold you. It's alright."

The sight wasn't stopped by Megatron or Sentinel Prime.

"Find that sniper!" Megatron commanded.

Slipstream hesitated, watching Red Alert.

"Slipstream!" Megatron shouted.

"Yes, sir..." she said, quietly.

She transformed and took to the skies. Red Alert watched her go, tears rushing down her cheeks before she held Shockwave's head in her lap. She began to stroke his helm, soothing him through the pain. He mumbled through a mouthful of Energon.

"I know...I'm here," she whispered, "I'm here."

Shockwave clicked once, gurgling through his mandibles. "A-An Autobot...shedding tears for me..." he groaned, "Even after all these years...I can still be surprised..."

Red Alert sputtered a laugh, despite her anguish.

"I couldn't...feel for you, Autobot..." he gurgled, "I couldn't love you...even if I had every desire to do so..."

Red Alert looked shocked. "What?"

"I...am a good liar..." Shockwave hissed, shuddering in her arms. "When I felt myself losing the battle, I had to end it honorably...in your arms."

Red Alert shook her head with a small whimper. "No..."

"Forgive me...I will see you in whatever hell awaits me..." he mumbled.

His internals whirred down and Red Alert let out a wail of pain, holding him tighter in her arms. The others watching made no effort to stop it.

Even Megatron looked completely stunned by what he had witnessed.

Red Alert took several gulps of air through her intakes before snarling out into the dead city around them.

"Whoever you are, I will never forgive you for this!" she screamed. "NEVER! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

She would never know of the Autobot in the shadows who cradled a sniper rifle in his hand, who wore red, racing colors. Who shed tears for the bitterness of a femme he once loved in pre-war.

O

Red Alert sat alone in the laboratory, staring at the wall.

"Autobot..."

She looked up at the sight of Megatron standing there now. He folded his arms across his chest.

"It is interesting what conditions can mold even the most ruthless of our kind..." he pondered. "That my servant Shockwave could have fallen for you."

Red Alert didn't look at him.

Megatron ran his claws across a counter. "I am without my top scientist," he continued, "A position you shall fill. I understand you have some experience in scientific research. You DID create Jetfire and Jetstorm."

"...yes..." Red Alert's voice was weak.

"Good. Then I trust you will yield results."

"...I will..."

Megatron turned to go, but she spoke up.

"Megatron?"

He paused, turned. "Yes?"

"When you find the one who shot him..." Red Alert struggled to speak, the walls would buckle under her voice, "Take him alive so that I may have him first."

Megatron tilted his head, impressed. "You would ask this of me?"

"Yes. I want to look into the eyes of his killer."

"Fair enough." Megatron said. "I understand the pain of a loss. Oh. Don't look so surprised, my dear Autobot. Even I can love someone." He grew silent and his optics seemed dimmer now. "Yes...even I can love another..."

Red Alert knotted her brow in disbelief, but she barely reacted when Megatron departed.

She later went to work unravelling a map of the surrounding districts that circled Iacon.

Whoever killed Shockwave was out there.

And she would find them.

Even if it meant the end of her.

O

_Note_ - So there you have it. A short little fic that had no intentions of going anywhere else. This was where it was meant to end because I wanted to leave it open for possibility for a future one-shot or whatevs. Still, it felt rushed, I know, but I didn't know where else to take it. Plus, I liked this new change to the Autobot I had come to bond with Shockwave.


End file.
